


[Podfic] Still Flying True

by sophinisba



Series: Chromatic Podfic 2011 [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: chromatic_podfic, F/F, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Serenity (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: livrelibre's story read aloud: "They lose bits but they fly true."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Flying True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111310) by [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre). 



> Recorded for Chromatic Podfic 2011.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Firefly/Still%20Flying%20True.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 13 minutes

  
---


End file.
